A broken promise
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: She was known to always keep her promises. But that one time Caitlyn wanted her desperately to keep her promise, she broke it, leaving behind a ring, some memories and a broken woman.
1. A broken promise: Part one

**Here's my new CaitlynXVi One-Shot which will be seperated in two parts. Part two will be uploaded soon. It's a little AU not something extreme. Get prepared to get some wild feels :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Part one**_

Her eyes snapped open. She only faced the dark ceiling of her bedroom. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dark environment of her room. She blindly searched for her alarm clock. It showed 05:00 pm. _Again..._

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling again. She was sure she wasn't going to sleep again. She hadn't managed to for quite a long time.

The woman rolled out of her bed, grabbing her robe from a nearby chair. She wore a pair of slippers that was under her bed and made her way to the living room of her department.

As of a habit, she stood by the French door, staring straight down to the City of Progress, Piltover. The view was stunning for anyone who visited but not for Caitlyn. She had gotten used to it. Well, anyone would if they did it everyday for 30 years.

The sun hadn't risen yet. It was still dark outside. There were only lights in the streets and a couple of cars. Nothing else. Across the city, no one was awake, except Caitlyn and those who had an early shift. It made the sherrif feel even more lonely than she did, even though she didn't particularly asked for company. It just brought her memories and she didn't want to remember.

She finally decided she had wasted enough time staring outside and she made her way to her kitchen to prepare some tea for herself.

As she was preparing her tea, she tried not to think of the dream -more like a _nightmare_ \- that had woken her up. It wasn't easy, especially because it was repeating itself every single night. She would wake up screaming and panting and when she would realize it was just a dream, she just cried. But throughout the years she had managed to handle those dreams but she couldn't stop them. It seemed like her brain hated her and this was her punishment.

After she was done with the preparation of her tea, she took her cup and sat down on the old couch she own. As she took several sips from her tea, she tried not to think. Thinking about the past made her weak and she couldn't be weak for the sake of Piltover.

Yes, after all these years Caitlyn was still the Sherrif of Piltover. Even after the Institute of War closed down and her participation to the League as a champion was finally over, she remained to her position. Even though some people had started doubting her skills due to her age -she wasn't that young anymore, her 60th birthday was only a few years away- all Mayors that had been in office through the years saw potential in Caitlyn and didn't remove her from her position in the Police Department.

Caitlyn sighed. She had so many responsibilities but she knew dealing with them was the only way not to think about the past... But today for some odd reason, she couldn't focus on the day's tasks. Instead, her mind always drifted to memories. Painful ones.

She brought the cup on her lips again and her eyes landed on the ring she was wearing on her right hand. She blinked. _Don't think Caitlyn, don't remember._

But how could she not remember when this ring was the reminder of the happiest and at the same time the saddest day of her life. She couldn't stop this rapid invasion of memories in her mind. She closed her eyes...

 _Caitlyn was awaken by the snuffling noise of something moving around her apartment. She rolled on her bed, searching for the warmth of her lover but she was unpleasantly surprised not to find her there. Vi never woke up so early, except when she was summoned._

 _But then she remembered._

 _Caitlyn jumped out of her bed, cursing herself for almost oversleeping and rushed out in the hall, while she was trying to wear a robe._

 _Vi was indeed moving around the apartment, searching for stuff she had forgotten to pack last night. Caitlyn couldn't help but rolled her eyes at her lover's imprudent behavior. She leaned on the door's and waited for Vi to notice her presence._

 _Vi kept searching for whatever she was searching when she heard a cough coming from the bedroom she was sharing with Caitlyn. She looked up to see the sherrif herself staring at her with a look that betrayed no emotion._

 _"Morning Cupcake" she said, scratching the back of her neck while smiling sheepishly at Caitlyn._

 _"I thought you packed your things last night?" said the raven haired woman, raising a brow at the pinkette._

 _"I did. I was just searching for somethin' else before I left..."_

 _"You said you were going to wake me up when you were going to leave"_

 _"I was going to but I couldn't find the guts to when I saw you sleeping so peacefully. Might be the cutest sight I've ever seen" Vi kept smiling sheepishly but this time she opened her arms to take in an also smiling Caitlyn, who couldn't longer keep her cold attitude._

 _"I'm going to miss you so much" Caitlyn murmured against Vi's chest, while the enforcer stroke her long, raven hair._

 _"I'm gonna miss you too, Cupcake. Don't worry, I'll be back before you understand I left" Vi chuckled_

 _"Can't you stay any longer?"_

 _"We've talked about this before Cait"_

 _"I know, I know... But hope always dies lastly"_

 _Vi chuckled softly. She lifted Caitlyn's chin so she could stare at the sherrif's beautiful, brown eyes who were now teary._

 _"I promise you I'll come back to you Caitlyn. I always keep my promises, you know that" Vi promised solely_

 _"I know you do" Caitlyn whispered "But what if... What if something happens and I won't get to see you again? How am I supposed to live alone, without you?"_

 _"I know this mission is dangerous but I promise you'll see me again. I won't leave you alone, OK?" Vi whispered back, smiling and then leaned down and captured the sherrif's lips._

 _Caitlyn sighed and leaned in the moment, trying to put in that kiss whatever words couldn't easily say._

 _When they broke apart, Vi kept smiling down at her girlfriend. Caitlyn managed somehow to smile back and leaned in for another embrace._

 _"Hey Cait..." Vi whispered_

 _"What is it, Vi?"_

 _"There's something I would like to give you"_

 _Caitlyn pushed herself away from Vi's arms so she could be able to stare up at the enforcer, her hands still on the pinkette's shoulders._

 _"That's what I've been looking the whole morning" Vi chuckled "It was in my pocket all along"_

 _Caitlyn rolled her eyes_

 _"Anyways, since I didn't wake you up, I was planning on leaving it on our room but the circumstances have turned out different" the enforcer said and withdrew a small box from her pocket._

 _Caitlyn's eyes grew wide. Her eyes drifted from the box back to Vi's perfect blue eyes._

 _"Vi..."_

 _"If it wasn't for this mission, I'd have asked you to become my wife" Vi said "But as things have turned out, this is the only thing I can provide you at the moment"_

 _And with that she opened the box, revealing a simple,golden promise ring, with the word «Always» craved on it._

 _"Vi... It's... It's beautiful..." Caitlyn whispered who was trying to sallow her tears._

 _"This is my way to prove you that I'll keep my promise and I'll return back" Vi explained as she pushed the ring on Caitlyn's finger "And when I'll return, we can get married if you want..."_

 _The rest of Vi's sentence was cut off by Caitlyn's lips on the enforcer's. Vi gasped softly but then returned the kiss with the same passion._

 _"I really should get going" Vi murmured against Caitlyn's lips_

 _"I know" said the sherrif, breaking the kiss. Even though she wanted to keep Vi with her, she knew she couldn't; it would be so selfish of her. The mission was very important and she knew it._

 _Vi let off Caitlyn's embrace and grabbed her bag on one hand and her gauntlets on the other. She looked back at Caitlyn, who had stopped trying holding back her tears. Vi wanted so desperately to screw this mission and just stay with her lover but she knew there was no going back._  
 _She smiled at the sherrif one last time before she opened the front door._

 _"See ya around Cupcake" Vi said, still grinning at the heartbroken sheriff and disappeared out of the door._

 _That was the last time Caitlyn saw Vi._

Vi was known to always keep her promises. But that one time Caitlyn wanted her desperately to keep her promise, she broke it, leaving behind a ring, some memories and a broken Caitlyn.

Caitlyn didn't realize she was crying until she felt her tears falling on her robe. It was exactly 30 years ago. At this exactly same day, 30 years ago Vi had left her forever. This is why she couldn't not remember. Her body was responding to Vi's absence in this special way. She hated it. She hated herself for letting Vi go, she hated herself for remembering, she hated herself for being so weak.

The cup slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, spoiling its component on the wooden floor. Caitlyn covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do this.

And she cried. For the loss of Vi. For the 30 years of loneliness. For the pain she held inside. For everything.

When she managed to compose herself, the sun had already risen. The red and oranges colours filled in her apartment, giving it a happy note even though its owner was everything but happy.

Caitlyn rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock that was on the door. It was 6:45. She had to get ready for work.

She rose from the couch and went to the bathroom to split some water on her face. As she did so, she looked at herself on the mirror.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her raiven her was a mess, with a few white strands flying here and there. Her beautiful characteristics didn't corrupted through the years, though a few wrinkles had made their appearance. Caitlyn sighed and close the faucet.

Almost half an hour later, Caitlyn was ready to go. There was no way you could tell she had been crying. Her make up had covered most of the evidence. She took a couple of deep breaths and then she took her rifle over her shoulder and left the apartment.

Caitlyn usually went to the Central Police Department of Piltover by her motorcycle but today she decided to go on foot. She needed some time to think clearly and what was better than a morning walk?

As she walked down the grey pavement, she could see the city slowly waking up. Shops were opening, people started appearing on the streets and more and more cars were rolling on the road. It was like nothing had changed in those 30 years. But the truth is, _everything had indeed changed._

That coffee shop at the corner of the street near Caitlyn's apartment had closed down a few years after Vi's disappearance. The enforcer was their best customer and that attracted people there. But since Vi never set foot on the shop again, people lost their interest and it closed down.

The bakery a few blocks away also closed down and was replaced by a mini market. That bakery used to made Vi's favourite donuts. Every morning the enforcer would stop by and buy a box of her favorite snack.

Caitlyn sighed again, trying not to think about Vi. She had to focus on other stuff, like the meeting with the mayor that afternoon and how to deal with Jayce, who was probably going to try keep Caitlyn some company, in an effort to keep the sherrif's mind off. And even though Caitlyn appreciated that move, she wasn't in the mood to be around people. She wanted nothing more than being alone.

She finally arrived at the station, feeling the eyes of the officers on her back. She greeted back politely whoever was brave enough to tell her «good morning» and she went straight to her office. She had an institution that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon but the sun hadn't set yet, giving the sky some beautiful colours that left Caitlyn completely unconcerned. She was still at her office, filling and signing papers. After the meeting with the mayor, this was the only thing she had been doing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Caitlyn knew who it was before it was even opened. She sighed and called them in.

"Good afternoon Sherrif" said a male voice.

Caitlyn looked up momentarily from her paperwork to stare at the Defender of Tomorrow.

After all these years, Jayce remained a handsome man even though wrinkles had appeared on his face and some white strands had made their appearance. It made him even more handsome though.

"Good afternoon Jayce. To where do I owe the pleasure?" the sherrif asked, not stopping writing

"I'm sorry for troubling you since you have work to do" said Jayce, staring at Caitlyn "I just wanted to make sure you were fine"

Caitlyn stopped writing and looked up at the man in front of her.

"I'm fine Jayce, thanks for your concern. What made you think I wasn't alright?"

"No one saw you at all out of the office and I thought I ought to check on you" Jayce responded, scratching the back of his neck nervously

"As I said before, I'm fine Jayce. You may go if you have nothing else to tell me. I'm currently really busy and I wouldn't like to waste more of my time" said Caitlyn bitterly and started writing again.

Jayce remained frozen at his position, not daring to move. He stared at that workaholic woman in front of him, wondering weather what he was about to do was a good idea. He finally made up his mind.

"Caitlyn, it would be better if you stopped this, don't you think?"

Caitlyn dropped her pen on the desk and looked at Jayce.

"Stop doing what, Jayce?" she asked, starting loosing her patience

"Working. Or maybe I should say _overworking_ " the man stated, crossing his arms across his chest

"Excuse me if I am mistaken" Caitlyn said in a sharp tone "but I was under the impression that I'm an adult that can take care of herself and knows what's good for her. I don't remember asking you to play the role of my protector Jayce"

"Caitlyn, I'm your friend, for Valoran's sake! I'm worried about you, don't you see?" Jayce exclaimed, giving up on the kind aptitude

"Don't you have a wife and children to worry about Jayce? Why concern yourself about someone who wants to be alone!" Caitlyn almost shouted, loosing her patience completely

"Do you realize what day is it today? This is why I'm worried Caitlyn! And don't pretend you don't know and like nothing is wrong!" Jayce shouted now, slamming his fist on Caitlyn's desk.

Caitlyn stood up from her chair and put both hands on the oak desk, staring angrily at the Defender of Tomorrow.

"Listen up Jayce" she spatted "I'm pretty aware of the date, thank you very much. I don't need _you_ to remind me of that!" she said, showing him the ring she was wearing on her left hand "And I would really appreciate it if you actually left me alone! I don't need to be near anyone! I don't need anyone's sympathy! _I just want to be alone, why can't you put that into your head?!_ " she literally yelled the last sentence on the man's face.

Jayce backed off. He had never seen Caitlyn so mad before. She never was like that, not even before Vi's appearance. She was always a composed person who didn't loose her patience easily. But there she was, shouting at him to leave her alone. But she shouldn't be left alone, he knew that. After Vi's death during that mission in the Shadow Isles, Caitlyn was never the same. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it. He had tried so hard for so many years. He never gave up on his friend and he wouldn't let that go the way the woman wanted if something at that moment told him to leave the sherrif alone. He didn't know what made him take this decision but if it made Caitlyn feel better, he would leave her alone as she pleased.

"As you wish" he said coldly and left the office, slamming the door behind him, leaving a flashed Caitlyn starring blankly at the spot he had been standing just a few moments ago.

Caitlyn sighed in frustration and sat down on her chair, running a hand throw her long, raven hair. She had already regretted shouting at Jayce but he had asked for it. She understood that he was just concerned but she didn't need his help to remember. She always remembered and that hurt her.

She looked out the window, viewing just the buildings opposite the station. The sky had turned into a beautiful pink, becoming a reminder of Vi's unruly, pink hair. Caitlyn sighed.

" _Where are you now?_ " she wondered " _Can't you see I'm suffering? Why don't you help me?_ "

The always strong sherrif berried her head on her hands. Damn, this day was more difficult and painful that she had thought.

 _ **End of part one**_


	2. A broken promise: Part two

**Here's part two! I've been getting some really nice reviews, asking me to upload Part two as soon as I could so I abandonded some other projects and focused on this one. I didn't want any of you to die while waiting :) So enough of me and enjoy part two. Beware the feels. :)**

* * *

Once, Caitlyn had been asked from no other than Vi what she would wish for if she was given the opportunity to make a wish. Caitlyn had smiled and said that she wouldn't wish anything because she had everything she needed to be happy. Vi had grinned much at that.

But if she was asked the same question at the present time, she would only ask for Vi to return. Because she was the only one who could make really happy.

As she thought of those, Caitlyn stared down at the city of Piltover from her apartment. It didn't look much different in the afternoon than it did in the morning. The buildings were painted gold and red from the sun that was currently setting down. She sighed softly.

After the incident with Jayce, Caitlyn wasn't able to concentrate again on her work so she called the day off and returned home, hoping she would manage to relax a little from the tension that had been bothering her since she woke up.

But apparently, that was not going to happen. She kept thinking of Vi, despite her great efforts not to. She finally gave up on trying not to remember; her brain didn't respond to her wishes anyways.

She stood by the French doors, staring down at the city until it was completely dark and the only things visible were the lights from the buildings and the roads.

Suddenly, her phone rung. She didn't even bother look who was calling her; apparently it was weather Jayce or Ezreal. Both men had been trying to reach her all afternoon with no results. Caitlyn had ignored them with great easiness, her mind always occupied with the memory of Vi.

The phone rang again. Caitlyn sighed in frustration, starting getting annoyed. She grabbed the device to see who was idiotic enough to call her again. It was Jayce. She hang it up and closed the device completely, finally finding the loneliness she had been asking for.

Midnight found Caitlyn still awake, sitting in the couch lost in her thoughts. She didn't realize what time was it until her alarm clock announced midnight, snapping her out of her thoughts. She decided to go try get some sleep; if anything, she would probably fall asleep at some point.

She walked into her chamber and left her robe on the chair. She slid into her bed and covered herself up. Her eyes landed on the picture of herself and Vi she had on her bedside. She looked so happy back then, she wondered how such happy person ended up in that misery. Her eyes were filled with tears once again but she decided not to spill any more tears. She had cried enough for that day. She rolled on the other side and slowly drifted to sleep...

* * *

Caitlyn woke up with a feeling of something tickling her nose. She couldn't tell exactly what it was but neither did she want to open her eyes. She was so comfortable, she didn't want to ruin the moment. But she kept feeling that tickle and she suddenly snoozed louder than she had intended.

She opened her eyes to see nothing but grass which was probably the reason why she had snoozed. But wait... Where did that grass came from?

She stood up, rubbing her eyes with her fists. When she removed her hands, she looked around. She wasn't at her bedroom anymore. Hell, she wasn't even in Piltover. She was in an open field with no trees in the area and a river in the distance. She could only hear the sound of the water since everything was covered in a thick fog.  
" _Where the hell am I?_ " she wondered as she trembled back on her feet. There weren't any signs of life nearby; she was clearly alone.

How did she end up here anyways? And what was that _here_? She clearly remembered laying on her bed and going to sleep. She didn't remember any fields or fog.

She decided to walk up to the river. Maybe she would find something or _someone_ to explain her what in Valoran was going on. She needed answers.

Following the sound of the water, she walked forward. Before she had made 200 steps, she had reached the bands of the river. She looked around, searching for anything that would give her any clues to where she was. But there was nothing but fog. Caitlyn sighed in frustration.

She then realized how thirsty she was and bended on her knees to grab some water from the river. When she leaned over the water, she noticed her idol being reflected on the water's surface. She gasped aloud.

All out of the ordinary, she looked _young._ To be more specific, she looked exactly how she looked 30 years ago. The strangest part was that she had a pair of white wings on her back. She only wore a simple, white tunic.

Was she... _Dead?_

Apparently yes. But how? Why? Why did she pass away so early? How did she die? As far as she remembered, she was healthy enough to live another 20 years. She suddenly... Died? She simply died? She couldn't believe it.

But why she would care if she had died early? What did she loose exactly? A miserable life, that's all. Her life didn't have a meaning. Her parents had died a long time ago and her only friends were Jayce and Ezreal. The thought of them suddenly made her feel sad.

But then, her heart skipped a bit. If she was really dead and this wasn't a nasty joke of her brain, then maybe she could see Vi again... Couldn't she?

She stood up at her feet, looking around. Again, only the fog greeted her. What was she was going to do? How was she going to make sure she was really dead? How was she going to find Vi? She couldn't just walk around, she had a feeling that this field leaded nowhere in particular. There was only one thing she could do; Call for help.

Gathering all her courage, she opened her mouth to say what she hadn't dared to pronounce for 30 years.

"Vi...?"

All of a sudden, the fog disappeared in a small eruption. The surroundings became clear. A tree appeared a few steps before Caitlyn; she could swear it wasn't there before. Now, the field looked more bright and beautiful. It seemed like it was sunny though Caitlyn couldn't tell exactly if there was any sun.

" _What the heck?! Is this some kind of dream? I swear if it is..._ "

"Hey Cupcake"

Caitlyn jumped, her eyes widen in surprise. There was no way it was her, no bloody way. She slowly turned around, scared of what she was going to face.

There she was, standing before her, Vi in a golden armor, her white wings moving lazingly, smiling at Caitlyn who was more than shocked we could say. She looked at the other woman with wide eyes, denying stubbornly that this was her lost lover.

"Hey" Vi gritted, moving closer to Caitlyn

"...V-Vi...?" Caitlyn only managed to stammer.

Vi chuckled "I knew you would be confused as hell. I'd be glad to explain to you if you let me to, of course"

"Is... Is it really you?" Caitlyn asked

Vi raised a brow "Of course it is, silly head. I'm standing in front of you"

"I just... I just don't want to  
believe it..." Caitlyn murmured "If it is some kind of dream again I won't be able to..."

She stopped her monologue when she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Vi's perfect blue eyes shining bright.

"This isn't a dream, Cait. This is reality"

"But if it is... Does that mean that... I'm dead, right?"

Vi nodded, removing her hand from Caitlyn's shoulder.

"But how did I die? I mean, I wasn't even that old..."

"You died peacefully in your sleep" Vi responded "Heart attack I think. You were having one of those nightmeres again and your heart couldn't take it anymore so... You died"

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. Well, it was something she should expect. So much pain was way too much. But there she was now, talking to her long lost lover like nothing had happened, like Vi never disappeared 30 years ago.

"You still have it" Vi stared, snapping Caitlyn out of her thoughts "The ring I mean"

The raven haired looked down at her finger. Of course she still had it, how could she probably not. She smiled sadly.

"It's the only reminder of you that I wanted to keep" she said "The only thing remining me of you that didn't make me feel miserable"

Vi smiled sadly at the woman in front of her. She wanted to say she was sorry but that wouldn't help. She had broken her promise and her girlfriend's heart, not that it was entirely her fault but still.

"Where are we anyways?" Caitlyn asked suddenly.

"Well, we are in the Fields of Hesperides. Everyone who dies comes here first before they goes weather on heaven or hell. It depends" Vi replied

"And why they are named _«Fields of Hesperides»_?" Caitlyn asked curiously

"Because of this little tree over here" Vi smiled, patting the trunk of the tree "It's the tree that produces the famous Apples of Hesperides"

"But this is just a myth" Caitlyn interjected

"Nope" Vi said with a smile "It's absolutely true. You see, this tree and that river over there are the agents that determine where you will go. Let me explain" she added when she noticed the confused look on Caitlyn's face.

"Unlike the general belief that you are destined to root in hell if you are sinful, you are tested to see if you deserve to go to hell or under that bad image of yours is hidden something else. If you choose to drink water from the river, you go to heaven. Water symbolizes purity and clearness. It's also a sign that you want to clear yourself from your sins and make a new beginning. If you choose to eat an apple from that tree, you are doomed to go to hell. According to another myth, the Apples of the Hesperides give you immortality. Most people that are now in hell recognized the tree and tried to gain immortality by eating an apple. This of course shows you don't belong in the paradise if you can't accept death"

"And that means... The apples don't give immortality?" Caitlyn asked

"No" Vi shook her head "It's just a wide spread myth to test people"

"Whoa..." Caitlyn said under her breath "And what happens when you choose?"

"Well, usually most people realize that they are in the afterlife and they ask for some loved one that passed away before them. Then, they come here and take the newbies to heaven"

" _The newbies?_ " Caitlyn narrowed her eyes

"Well, that's what I call them" Vi chuckled "That only happens if you drink the water. If you eat an apple a demon appears and takes you down to hell to spend the rest of the eternity there"

"That's terrible"

"I know" Vi nodded "But they deserve it anyways. No one goes to hell for no reason. If they don't want to repent for their sins, there's no one that can help them"

"Right... So you are here to take me up to paradise?"

Vi nodded

"Are... Are my parents there?" Caitlyn asked, terrified of the answer Vi was going to give her

"You'll see" Vi smiled "If you are ready, we can go"

"I have a few more questions" Caitlyn asked

"Ask them away. I probably won't be able to answer them later on"

"So... When you came here... You drank water from the river right?"

"Actually... I kinda almost ate an apple" Vi replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly

"You did what?!" Caitlyn exclaimed

"Yeah. But at the last moment I threw it away because I heard the river and wanted something to drink"

"What happened then?"

"I lost my will to eat the apple" she shrugged "I just sat down near the tree and waited"

"Waited for what?"

"I dunno. Something to happen I guess"

"Who... Who came down to take you?" Caitlyn asked, unsure if she should be asking that

"You were worried about who came to bring me up, huh?" Vi grined at the raven haired, who felt her cheeks flash "Well, believe it or not it was Kayle who came down here"

"Kayle?" Caitlyn asked, raising a brow  
"Yeah. She said she was just doing a favor to an old friend. For old time's sake" Vi responded, smiling at the memory "But... Well, I wasn't easily accepted by the rest of the angels because I almost ate that damn apple and they didn't trust me. They believed I was demon in disguise... I'll be forever thankful to Kayle for the trust she show me. That leaded to the other angels trusting me too..."

"Oh..."

They stayed in silence for a good amount of time. Caitlyn didn't know what to say and Vi seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"May I ask... How... How did you die?" asked Caitlyn hesitantly, not really wanting an answer

"I rather not talk about it" Vi replied, shaking her head "Let's just say the mission went completely wrong"

"I did told you not to go" Caitlyn whispered "Because I knew something like that was going to happen"

Vi snapped her head towards Caitlyn. She wasn't surprised though, she was expecting this. Of course Caitlyn would say that, she hadn't seen her for 30 years because of that stupid mission in the Shadow Isles. Yet, she still felt guilty for putting her love into 30 years of misery.

The angel approached Caitlyn and put her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders, looking down straight into Caitlyn's brown eyes that were glittering with tears.

"Caitlyn... I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault you spent the rest of your life alone despite of what I promised you. I... I know I've been terrible to you. There's nothing I can do to replace those 30 years but... There's only one thing I can do to apologize; keep my promise"

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked, completely confused by Vi's words. How could she probably keep a promise that had been broken a long time ago? How was that even possible.

Vi took Caitlyn's hand, the one with the promise ring on it. She looked Caitlyn straight in the eyes and then the raven haired understood what the other woman ment.

"This ring isn't just a promise that I'll return back. It's a promise that one day I will marry you. Maybe I didn't manage to keep the first part of the promise but I can always carry out the second part of it" Vi smiled warmly down at Caitlyn who was starring back with a small smile on her lips.

"So my question here isn't if you want to marry me. Because you wouldn't decline to be my wife even if hell freezed" Vi chuckled softly, making Caitlyn roll her eyes.

"My question is; are you ready to spend the rest of the eternity with me?"

Caitlyn looked deep into Vi's blue eyes. Her heart skipped a bit as the pinkette smiled warmly down at her. Things had come to this; they were always ment to be that way. She loved Vi and Vi loved her back. It was perfect.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready"

Vi's smile turned into a grin. She passed her hand over Caitlyn's ring. Under Vi's palm, Caitlyn saw a small light glowing. When Vi removed her hand, the promise ring had been replaced by a golden, engagement ring. A similar one appeared on Vi's finger as well. They were married.

Vi offered Caitlyn her hand and the raven haired accepted the pinkette's silent offer by grabbing it. Vi smiled at Caitlyn who smiled back and they flew away. Eternity was awaiting of them.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
